


my hands, your hands (tied up like two ships)

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has Self-Esteem Issues, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “I’m not good enough for you.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	my hands, your hands (tied up like two ships)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> [1/2] Dear Elle asked, _14 for sterek?_ and I am here to please. ♡

Stiles is not a wolf. He can’t pick up a trail by smell alone, nor does he have super hearing that lets him know if someone’s close or if they left the moment _he_ got too close.

Stiles is not a wolf, but he runs with them, has been for years, and he knows them better than they know themselves.

That’s how he finds himself in the middle of the preserve, climbing up the tree house Mr. Hale helped his children build when they were kids. Knows that Derek hears him coming and won’t leave again, the same way he knew to find him here instead.

(The Hale House is too tender a wound, especially in progress of being rebuilt.)

Derek is sitting with his back against the wall when Stiles enters. His arms are wrapped around his knees and his head is turned to the opposite direction as to hide his face.

Contrary to popular belief, Stiles knows a thing or two about being quiet and keeping still. So he sits next to him and waits, and is rewarded after a few moments when Derek disentangles himself and stretches his legs, welcomes the hand Stiles offers him and entwines their fingers.

He doesn't say anything when Stiles leans on him. They sit in silence for who knows how long, Stiles’ head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek’s atop his own.

Derek sighs and nuzzles his hair.

“Are you going to tell me why you bolted on me back there?” Stiles asks. He makes a point of finding Derek’s gaze. “Because I was pretty sure we’ve been on the same page for like, months. Was I wrong? Did I make all that up?”

“No,” Derek says, appalled. “Of course not. Everything was real. Is real.”

Stiles couldn’t keep from smiling even if he wanted to. It’s a fleeting thing, but it’s there. He’s figured as much on his own.

“Then what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Derek’s face is almost blank, and yet all Stiles can see is the misery on the corner of his eyes, the downturn of his mouth. He can feel his heart wrenching.

“I’m not good enough for you,” Derek says, and Stiles cannot possibly comprehend where this is coming from.

“What on earth are you talking about?” he asks, disoriented.

“Stiles,” Derek turns in his place so they are sitting face to face. “You are loyal and brave, and absolutely beautiful. You burn so bright, sometimes it scares me. I’m afraid I’m going to do something that will take away your spark and I’m going to ruin you the way I ruin everything else, the way I–” Derek stops abruptly, but Stiles just _knows_ what he was going to say. Derek looks away in shame.

(Kate Argent has been dead for years now and she still manages to find ways to fuck with Stiles’ precious people. It makes his blood boil, makes him want to seriously consider turning to necromancy with Peter’s help to bring her back just to make her feel a fraction and a thousand times more of what the Hales went through.)

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Stiles interferes before Derek can say anything else when he takes a shaky breath. “Derek,” Stiles takes Derek’s hands into his own. “There is no one—and I mean _not one_ person—in this universe who could possibly complement me the way you do. And even if there was, I would choose you before them in a heartbeat and without a second’s thought.

“You might not be perfect, but neither am I. And while I appreciate that you always want what’s best for me, it is not your place to decide if you’re ‘enough’ or not for me. Because, my gods, you are more than enough. Derek, you are _everything_ to me. You are the most important person in my life besides my dad.

“You had a rough start, sure, but you are the most devoted Alpha any pack could ask for. You are strong, and I’m not talking about physical strength alone. You’re our cornerstone, Derek Hale. You are a kind, sweet man. People just need to get to know you a little before they find out. You have layers… y’know, like an onion.”

“Stiles, I swear to god, if you make another Shrek pun–” Derek threatens, and Stiles grins. And if his voice is a little choked up, well. Stiles may have misheard. Just this once.

Stiles cups Derek’s face in his hands, before telling him seriously, “I would do _anything_ for you. And if that means telling you how much I love you every minute of every day for the rest of my life, so be it. It’s not like I hadn’t been planning on it anyway.

“There are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. So I’ll ask you again,” Stiles smiles, and his eyes sting, just a little. “Derek Hale, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

And Derek—sweet, precious Derek—looks at Stiles with watery, loving eyes, and says, “Yes. God, _yes_ ,” this time, and finally presses their lips together.


End file.
